Nectary Love Bang: Bejeweled Boyfriends/Event Scenario List
Events generally appear in the game three times per month. Events are announced in the updates a day before the start of the event. During the event period, a small image will appear below in the notifications banner and below the Multi Challenge button in the Scenario page. 2019= - May= *'Aspiring Childhood Dream' **Event Attribute: Mature⭐ **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: April 30, 2019 - May 9, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Jaeyoon, Jasper, Davina, and Ivan **Event Cards: Playful Boyfriend (Derrick), Girly Lover (Davina), On The Swin Set (Jaeyoon x Haruna)!, Perfect Children Festival (Derrick, Jasper and Ivan), Childhood Sweetheart (Jasper) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Girly Magenta Polka Dress, Beside You On Your Flowers^, Kissing in Front of Kids!!, Beautiful Memories, and Cuddling Inside My Memory^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Love of My Dearest Mother' **Event Attribute: Cool�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: May 11, 2019 - May 19, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Raul, Munish, and Eros **Event Cards: Familiar Son (Takuto), Ideal Husband (Eros), Hot Mom and Two Princes (Munish x Haruna x Sergius)!, We Love Mothers! (Takuto, Sergius and Raul), Parents and Child (Munish) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Ideal Mother Dress, Making Love in Kitchen^, You, Like Mother~!, A Helpful Household, and Together in the Closet^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Tea Party in Wonderland' **Event Attribute: Energetic�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: May 22, 2019 - May 29, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Ekrem, Jaeyoon, Davina, and Erotes **Event Cards: Queen of Hearts (Davina), Handsome Hatter (Ekrem), Threesome Twins (Derrick x Haruna x Jaeyoon)!, Teatime with Alice (Ekrem, Jaeyoon, and Davina), Hurried White Rabbit (Derrick) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Baby Blue Alice Dress, Furry Cheshire Cat^, Following the Rabbit Hole, Spirits of Heart, and Hugging in the Flower Garden^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! - Jun= *'Pastel Dream in Platonic Rainbow' **Event Attribute: Sexy�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: May 31, 2019 - June 8, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Raul, Jasper and Ivan **Event Cards: Move'n Mode (Takuto), Pastel Prince (Raul), We Owed for Embrace You (Sergiu x Haruna x Ivan)!, Admired Pastel Fashion (Takuto, Sergius, and Jasper), Purity of White Knight (Jasper) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Pastel Sundress, Implicit in Your Soul^, What is Important Things?, Love Over the Rainbow, and Together is Our Admired Dream^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'The Idealistic June Bride' **Event Attribute: Passion❤️ **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: June 10, 2019 - June 18, 2019 **Boyfriends: Ekrem, Jasper, Munish, Davina, and Eros **Event Cards: Princely Groom (Ekrem), Drag Bridemaid (Davina), One Night of the Wedding (Jasper x Haruna x Munish)!, Wedding March (Ekrem, Jasper and Davina), Platonic Husband (Eros) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Flowery Bride Dress, Erotic Cake Cutting^, Wedding Crasher, Pageboy and the Flower Girl, and Happily Honeymoon Ever^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Forget the shame, Derrick!!' **Event Attribute: Mature⭐ **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: June 20, 2019 - June 28, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Sergius, Jaeyoon, Ivan, and Erotes **Event Cards: Summer Sundae (Derrick), Flavored Fair (Jaeyoon), Inside The Car (Sergius x Haruna x Derrick)!, Shy Talking (Derrick, Sergius, and Ivan), Relaxing Angel (Erotes) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Pink Summer Sundress, Sex Phone!!^, Morning Coffee Kiss, Fundamental Flirtation, and Never-Ending Sweetness^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! - Jul= *'Wishing Upon a Milky Way' **Event Attribute: Neat�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: June 30, 2019 - July 9, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Ekrem, Raul, Jasper, and Davina **Event Cards: Gyuro Prince (Takuto), Milky Way Connection (Raul), Romance Over the Heaven (Jasper x Haruna)!, The Treasured Tanzaku (Takuto, Ekrem, and Davina), Handsome Orihime (Davina) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Glittering-Stars Orihime Dress, Milky Way Kisses^, Tanabata Romance, Important Orizuru, and Starry Sky Love Session^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'SOS! Ivan's Medical Operation' **Event Attribute: Mature⭐ **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: July 11, 2019 - July 18, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Sergius, Munish, Ivan, and Eros **Event Cards: Medical Prince (Ivan), Sensitive Service (Sergius), Love in the Patient Room (Ivan x Haruna x Derrick)!, Warming Dreamers (Ivan, Sergius and Munish), Angely Doctor (Eros) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Creamy White Nurse Dress, No One See Us Under the Bed^, Private Doctor, Naughty Nurse, and Pajama Sex Style^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Princess and the Flowers Fairies' **Event Attribute: Energetic�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: July 21, 2019 - July 29, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Ekrem, Jaeyoon, Davina, and Erotes **Event Cards: Blooming Service (Ekrem), Fairy Drag (Davina), Too Much Fun in Sexy Fantasy (Takuto x Haruna x Davina)!, Emotional Tears (Takuto, Ekrem and Jaeyoon), Fairy Angel (Erotes) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Flowery Princess Dress, Enchanted Erotica^, Bouquet of Gratitude, My Magical Kiss, and Sexy Fairy Stories^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! - Aug= *'Romantic Summer Vacation' **Event Attribute: Cool�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: July 31, 2019 - August 8, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Sergius, Raul, Jasper, and Ivan **Event Cards: Manager for a Day (Derrick), Sunny Tropical Boy (Ivan), Sex on the Beach (Sergius x Haruna x Raul)!, A Perfect Swimsuit for You (Derrick, Jasper and Ivan), Mermaid's Husband (Jasper) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Orange Polka Beach Swimsuit, Floaty Beach Ball Booty^, Romantic Splash, Kiss Under the Sea, and Alluring Beach Night Love^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Sweet Night on Fireworks Festival' **Event Attribute: Neat�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: August 10, 2019 - August 18, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Ekrem, Jaeyoon, Munish, and Davina **Event Cards: Firework Prince (Takuto), Cotton Candy Vendor (Jaeyoon), Private Spot Threesome (Ekrem x Haruna x Davina)!, A Perfect Fireworks (Takuto, Jaeyoon, and Munish), Sparkling Yukata (Davina) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Pastel Pink Yukata, Secret Sex at Gallery^, Kiss Over Coloring Fireworks, A Sweet Festival As We Are, and A Night After Fireworks^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Test of Courage! Haunted School Stories' **Event Attribute: Mature⭐ **Event Type: Social **Event Start and End: August 21, 2019 - August 29, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Raul, Jasper, Ivan, and Eros **Event Cards: Fearless Ghost (Derrick), Scaretastic Prince (Jasper), Filthy Shade of Dark (Raul x Haruna x Ivan)!, Jasper's Possessed Mysteries (Derrick, Jasper, and Rau), Spookiest Angel (Eros) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Ghost Girl Dress, Midnight Bliss^, Encouragement Kiss, Eros' Seven Mysteries, and An Affair with Gentleman Ghost^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! - Sep= *'The 12 O'Clock Cinderella Night' **Event Attribute: Passion❤️ **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: August 31, 2019 - September 9, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Jaeyoon, Davina, and Erotes **Event Cards: Platonic Charming (Takuto), Princess Prepper (Davina), In The Night of Intimacy (Sergius x Haruna x Jaeyoon)!, Pumpkin Carriage Service (Takuto, Jaeyoon and Davina), Godfather Angel (Erotes) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Cinderella Ball Gown, A Sweet That Wish We Make^, Glass Shoes That Fit, Ever After Kiss, and A True Love We Engage^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Raul's Adventures in Volcanic Islands' **Event Attribute: Energetic�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: September 12, 2019 - September 19, 2019 **Boyfriends: Raul, Sergius, Munish, Jasper, and Derrick **Event Cards: Serious Adventurer (Raul), Swaying Standby (Derrick), Serious Night of Love (Sergius x Haruna)!, Swinging Saviours (Raul, Munish and Jasper), Magnificent Mind (Munish) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Adventurer Outfit, Dangerous Doggy Style^, Serious Kiss, True Survivor Prince, and Love on The Tree House^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Serious Love is....Heartbeat Idol!!' **Event Attribute: Cool�� **Event Type: Live **Event Start and End: September 21, 2019 - September 28, 2019 **Boyfriends: Davina, Takuto, Ekrem, Ivan, and Eros **Event Cards: Smile Wink (Davina), Platonic Preppy (Takuto), Backstage Affairs (Ivan x Haruna)!, Princes of Shining Song (Davina, Ekrem and Ivan), God of Symphony (Eros) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Pink Hearts Idol Dress, Missionary Melodias^, Kiss on the Concert, Romantic Walk of Fame, and Love Song for You^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! - Oct= *'Under The Rainy Autumn' **Event Attribute: Neat�� **Event Type: Live **Event Start and End: September 30, 2019 - October 9, 2019 **Boyfriends: Ekrem, Derrick, Jasper, Munish, and Ivan **Event Cards: Crucial Prince (Derrick), Worrying Memento (Munish), Under the Maple Tree (Ekrem x Haruna)!, A Cleared Autumn View (Jasper, Ekrem, and Ivan), A Quiet Man (Ivan) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Maple-Colored Sweater, Raindrops Affair^, Tears in the Rainfall, Immortal Emotions, and Sex in the Autumn Skies^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Love to Cheer! Sports Day' **Event Attribute: Cool�� **Event Type: Live **Event Start and End: October 11, 2019 - October 18, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Jaeyoon, Raul, and Davina **Event Cards: White Flower Oendan (Takuto), Relay Revolutions (Jaeyoon), Exciting Link (Sergius x Haruna x Davina)!, The Victory for All Competitions (Sergius, Takuto, and Raul), Cheerleading Sportsman (Davina) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Pastel Violet Cheerleading Outfit, Heave it or Moan it?^, Apple-Carrying Prince, Tug-of-Kiss, and Standing Embrace of Smile^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Trick or Kiss! Halloween Ecstasy' **Event Attribute: Sexy�� **Event Type: Vs. **Event Start and End: October 20, 2019 - October 29, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Jasper, Ekrem, Munish, and Erotes **Event Cards: Passionate Pirate (Derrick), Vampire Hottie (Jasper), Embracing the Midnight (Ekrem x Haruna x Munish)!, Joy for the Candies (Derrick, Ekrem, and Jasper), Gentle Dark Angel (Erotes) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Cutey Pumpkin Witch Costume, Milking Bloody Mary^, Cat Boy is Different, Kiss of Blissing Night, and A Witch on the Top^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! - Nov= *'Cooking Lesson Slapstick' **Event Attribute: Energetic�� **Event Type: Vs. **Event Start and End: October 31, 2019 - November 8, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Jaeyoon, Ivan, and Eros **Event Cards: Rose-Red Butler (Takuto), Aromatic Chief (Jaeyoon), Sugary Erotica (Sergius x Haruna x Ivan)!, The Dessert Senpai (Takuto, Sergius and Ivan), White Chocolate God (Eros) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Pastel Rainbow Maid Dress, Sweetness Rough^, Cookies Measurements, Making Love with Cakes, and Delightful Threesome^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Davina's Homecoming Party' **Event Attribute: Passion❤️ **Event Type: Challenge **Event Start and End: November 10, 2019 - November 19, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Ekrem, Davina, Jasper, and Raul **Event Cards: Temporary Harmonica (Derrick), My Own Feeling Good (Davina), Welcome-Home Threesome (Davina x Haruna x Jasper)!, Fun with Tea Ceremony (Davina, Ekrem, and Raul), Hospitality Goodness (Raul) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Gratitude Pilgrim Dress, First-Time Cowgirl^, A Gift of Officer, Kisses and Origami, and Sex Through Looking-Glass^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Autumn's Love Poem' **Event Attribute: Mature⭐ **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: November 21, 2019 - November 28, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Jaeyoon, Munish, and Erotes **Event Cards: Maple Magical (Sergius), Pumpkin-colored Prince (Erotes), Leafy Smooch (Takuto x Haruna x Munish)!, The Last Autumn Feast (Sergius, Jaeyoon, and Munish), Angel of Fall (Erotes) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Orange Momiji Sweater, Standing on the Tree^, Playing with Autumn Leaves, Fall's Sweet Romance, and Sunset Warm Lotus^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! - Dec= *'Twinkle Winter Blues' **Event Attribute: Sexy�� **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: November 30, 2019 - December 7, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Ekrem, Raul, Jasper, and Ivan **Event Cards: Azure Magician (Derrick), Prince of Snow White (Jasper), Cold Night of Trio (Raul x Haruna x Ivan)!, What Do You Think About Last Night? (Derrick, Ekrem, and Jasper), Platonic Twinkle Star (Ekrem) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Sparkle Winter Coat, In Front of the Night Sky^, Star Gazing Session, Star-Crossed Kiss, and One-Starry Missionary^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Merry Nectary Xmas' **Event Attribute: Cool�� **Event Type: Vs. **Event Start and End: December 9, 2019 - December 18, 2019 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Jaeyoon, Davina, and Eros **Event Cards: Handsome Santa (Takuto), Santa Girly Boy (Davina), Threesome Cozy (Sergius x Haruna x Jaeyoon)!, Decorating Fir Tree (Takuto, Davina, and Sergius), Christmas Angel (Eros) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Satin Santa Girl Dress, Under the Christmas Tree^, Mistletoe Kissing, Joyful Christmas Surprise, and Sexy Santa Embracing^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Chilled Adventures in Snowland' **Event Attribute: Neat�� **Event Type: Challenge **Event Start and End: December 20, 2019 - December 29, 2019 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Ekrem, Jasper, Ivan, and Erotes **Event Cards: Platonic Snowman (Ekrem), Sexy Elf Boy (Jasper), Warm Up Our Bodies! (Derrick x Haruna x Ivan)!, Building Snowman (Derrick, Ekrem, and Jasper), Snow Fairy (Erotes) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Snow Crystal Gown, Warming Embrace^, Snowflake Kisses, Romancing the Ice Queen, and Wintering Ever After^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! }} |-| 2020= - Feb= *'My Sweetest Valentine!' **Event Attribute: Passion❤️ **Event Type: Versus **Event Start and End: January 31, 2020 - February 9, 2020 **Boyfriends: Derrick, Ekrem, Jasper, Davina, and Erotes **Event Cards: Addicted Chocolatier (Derrick), Mon Amor Charmer (Jasper), I Want to Be Inside of You (Davina x Haruna)!, Chocolate Makes Me Passion (Derrick, Ekrem, and Jasper), True Love Cupid (Erotes) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Ma Cheri Valentine Dress, Sex and Chocolate^, My Beloved Valentine, Keeping Love in Secret, and Red-Rosed Romantic Night^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! *'Wonderful Shopping Day Off' **Event Attribute: Neat�� **Event Type: Challenge **Event Start and End: February 10, 2020 - February 18, 2020 **Boyfriends: Takuto, Sergius, Raul, Munish, and Ivan **Event Cards: Trendy Tailor (Takuto), Pants are Cuties! (Ivan), Sex in Changing Room (Sergius x Haruna)!, Looking for Perfect Fits (Takuto, Raul, and Ivan), Smart Chic Magnet (Munish) **H-Scene No.: 3 **Event Exclusive Rewards: Street Chic Dress, Material Missionary^, Perfect Cup-Sized Bra, You're Look Beautiful!, and Intimacy After Shopping^ **Note: ^ is for CG sex scene and ! is for event h-scene card! }} Category:Events Category:Nectary Love Bang Category:Nectary Love Bang: Bejeweled Boyfriends